The Death of Seven! Tokyo Is Sinking!
is the 1st episode of Ultraman Leo. This episode aired on April 12th, 1974. Synopsis While trying to defend Earth from two rampaging Monsters, Ultraseven is badly injured and nearly killed when the evil Alien Magma ambushes him in a sneak attack. However, Ultraseven is saved by the arrival of a new Ultraman... Plot The scene opens up with a brief summary of a man named Gen Otori, who is working out at a Sports Club. All that is currently known about Gen is that he is a highly skilled Acrobat and is a well-trained Martial Artist. Just then, the scene changes to one that is completely different. On Kuroshio Island, the hero Ultraseven is seen in battle against two monsters known as Red Gillas and Black Gillas. Despite Ultraseven's best efforts however, the Ultra was no match for the combined might of the monsters, and their combined attacks, who easily double-teamed Seven. The situation with Seven turned grim with the Gillas Brothers's master, Alien Magma appears out of the sky to assist the Gillas Brothers in fighting against the Ultra. During the ambush of Monsters and Master, Black Gillas grabbed Ultraseven's leg and twisted it sickeningly out of place, breaking it in a brutal display. Suddenly just as Ultraseven was about to be finished off by the monsters and Alien Magma, he was rescued by a completely new Ultraman known as: Ultraman Leo! Recognizing Alien Magma from a previous encounter, Leo battles with Alien Magma while Seven was left to hold off the Gillas Brothers with as much strength as he had left. Unlike Seven, Leo has a much better fighting chance against Magma and the new Ultra managed to hold off the Alien with his impressive physical attacks. Despite Leo's efforts though, Alien Magma managed to escape, while the vile Alien's Monsters submerged underwater and disappeared without a trace. With the threat gone for now, Ultraseven reverted back into his human form of Dan Moroboshi, while Leo too turned into a human form, who was none other than Gen Otori! Gen reveals himself to Dan as Ultraman Leo, as well as his business for being on Earth. About a month ago in the Leo Constellation, Leo's home planet of L77 had been ravaged by Alien Magma and his two monsters, who had not only killed Leo's entire family, but had also destroyed his home planet as well. Since then, Leo had been hiding on Earth as his new home due to its appearance reminding Leo of that on L77. With the inability to transform due to his Ultra Eye having been tarnished from his injuries being too great for him to carry out his mission of fighting off Aliens and Monsters, and feeling that Gen owed it to his new home to protect it as an Ultra, Dan asks Gen to join him as both his student, and a member of Earth's new Space Patrol: MAC (Monster Attacking Crew) to which Gen agrees. The next day, Gen is being sworn into MAC by meeting the other Crew Members: Co-Captain Kuroda, Aoshima, Akashi, Shirakawa, and Momoi. Back at Gen's Sports Club, everyone hails Gen as a hero for now being a part of MAC, especially all of the children (whom we learn from that Gen usually helps out the most at the Club.) One in particular whom Gen bonds with the most is a little girl named Kaoru. However while the two are bonding, Gen receives info from MAC that the Gillas Brothers had returned and are attacking Kuroshio Island again. As Gen arrives at HQ, it is reported that Kuroshio Island has been completely submerged from a Freak Tsunami that has swept away everyone, drowning them. (Unknown to MAC that it was the result of the Monsters' powers) While investigating Oozuchi Island (off the coast of Kuroshio Island,) Gen manages to see the Gillas Brothers on the move headed for Tokyo, but MAC does not believe him due to their radar not picking up any sign of life. Sure of himself that it is the work of Alien Magma, Gen frustratedly pleads Dan to let him fight Alien Magma and the Gillas Brothers, but Dan refuses to let Gen go on his own due to the Ultra's inexperience and the fear of what turning into Leo in front of his comrades might do. At that moment, MAC gets wind that Tokyo Bay is also being hit by another Freak Tsunami. Millions of civilians are swept away and drowned by the waves of the Gillas Brothers. Gen too, who was in the area evacuating everyone on his Sports Club notices the genocide that the Monster Brothers are causing and in a rage, Gen disobeys Dan's orders and transforms into Ultraman Leo to battle the Gillas Brothers. As expected however, Leo alone was no match to the Gillas Brothers and the Ultra was quickly overpowers as Dan watched on in horror. Ultraman Leo's color timer then began to blink, as Tokyo Bay was being engulfed by the Gillas Brothers' Tsunami... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes to be added Errors *During Ultraseven's fight against the Gillas Brothers, if one looks closely, the ears on the head-piece of the Ultraseven costume are noticeably missing. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Leo Episodes Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Episodes